


Sometimes hope is enough {2}

by DangerRollins



Series: Sometimes hope is enough [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Carl is a nervous wreck as he waits to see if Michonne is okay after giving birth.





	Sometimes hope is enough {2}

**Author's Note:**

> Happy alternative ending!

Carl paced back and forth like a maniac as he chewed on his nails and muttered to himself, trying to comfort himself. Michonne had been screaming at the top of her lungs one minute and dead silent the next. He couldn't hear her anymore. He could hear the baby crying, which was great, but he couldn't hear her. The walls were fairly thin, it's not like they were made of stone. He could hear every movement, every footstep, every word being said, but he couldn't hear her. And that was another problem—No one was saying anything now. His dad wasn't saying anything, neither was Maggie or Denise or Dr. Carson or even Eugene who always seemed to have something to say. (They'd made sure he was present in case anything went wrong, knowing his expertise would be useful) Everything was silent except for the baby's crying.

He wished he was in there with her, making sure that she was alright, but the room was small and there were already a few too many people in there and besides that, his dad didn't want him seeing yet another childbirth, especially if there was a chance that something could go wrong.

"She's gonna make it," Enid mumbled softly as she tapped her foot anxiously. "Michonne is one of the strongest women I know."

"Mother Nature doesn't give a shit about who's strong and who's not," Carl muttered. "She'll ruin anyone."

"Carl, you just need to believe that—"

"Don't." He barked, cutting Rosita off. He didn't mean to be rude, but he wasn't in the mood to hear any false promises or faithful assumptions. Nothing would make him feel better, nothing but seeing Michonne alive and well.

He was already beginning to shut down, already trying to figure out ways to move on, to get over it and continue on without her, but he couldn't. Nobody should have to lose their mother, but he already did. He lost the woman who'd given birth to him and who'd loved him unconditionally like any mother would. Somehow he'd gotten lucky enough to find another one. Another woman who loved him and cared for him and treated him like family because that's what he was to her; Family.

Michonne had gone from being his friend to being his mother and she meant the world to him. He couldn't bear losing her.

Carl jumped and turned around as the door swung open. Standing there was his dad, with red-rimmed eyes, looking especially glassy as he held onto a small bundle in his arms. Carl let out a few shaky breaths as his eyes drifted back and forth from his dad's face to the baby in his arms.

"D-Did she make it?" He whispered.

Rick's lips tilted upward as he slowly nodded. "She's fine." He smiled. "She's fine. It went well. Normal." He assured the young boy. "By the looks of it, she's doing a lot better than you are."

Carl let out a long breath before breaking out into relieved laughter. He was sure he did look pretty terrible. He was sweaty as hell, his skin was burning. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and his vision was blurred. It felt like he was seconds away from passing out. "Can I see her?" He asked.   
Rick nodded. "She's real sleepy, but I think she'd like to see you."

Carl didn't waste any time. He rushed into the room and made his way to Michonne's bed, smiling largely as he noticed she was still half awake. "Mom, you're okay!"

He hadn't meant to say it, really. It was the mixture of the immense feeling of relief filling him up by the second as he noticed she looked well enough, and the fatigue he'd been feeling for the past few hours that made it impossible for him to stop himself from calling her that. He was thankful that she didn't say anything about it. Either she was too worn out to pick up on it or she assumed he was only calling her that because she'd just had a baby or she just didn't care. Either way, he was thankful.

"Tell that to my vagina." She grumbled. He cringed and she laughed tiredly, sending him a lazy smile. "I told you I was going to be alright. Yet another thing I was right about."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "This time, I'm glad you were right...Is it a girl or a boy?"

"You didn't see?"

"No, I was in a hurry to get in here and see you." He blushed. "I was worried."

"I can tell." She smirked. "You look almost as bad as me...You've got yourself another baby sister."

Carl grinned as he reached over to grab Michonne's hand and gave it a squeeze. "They're gonna gang up on me. They're gonna tie me down and force me to play with Barbie dolls, I know they are. But I guess I can deal with that."


End file.
